Slave to the Mission (rewrite)
by purplerockz
Summary: "Stay with me." He begged, emotion dripping in his voice, his dark orbs filled with hope, sorrow, and fear. "Yes!" She gasped, running to his arms in tears, their embrace powerful. "Never leave me." He whispered, keeping back tears as their lips met. Kakashi/OC Madara/OC REWRITE


-01-

"HEELLLPPP!" Tobi screamed, running from a rather enraged and sacrifice deprived Hidan.

"You're my next fucking sacrifice!" Hidan yelled, chasing the orange masked, childish, man down one of the many corridors of the Akatsuki hideout.

"SAME ME!" Tobi cried, running into another member, falling to the ground and hugging their waist as he hid behind them. "Now, now, Hidan. No need to sacrifice Tobi." The woman giggled, holding her hands up, Tobi desperately clinging onto her robe.

"Aoi, you better fucking move." Hidan growled.

The woman was Aoi Kendiun, she had long, deep scarlet hair and piercing green eyes. The newest member to the organization, but a valuable one.

"Or what? Don't make me surgically remove your arms in your sleep so you can never wield that ugly excuse of a weapon again." She threatened, she was a former AMBU medic from Kohona, a former student of Lady Tsunade.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try." Hidan mumbled, glaring at her. She smirked, licking her lips. "Or I could just suck the life out of you, hm?" She mussed, the main reason she was wanted by the Akatsuki was because of her clans secret technique and justsu, she could read an entire persons life, injury them, or completely suck the life out of them with a simple kiss. The feared "Demon Kiss" as it was known was what made the Akastuki pursue her, she was perfect for gathering intel on the tailed beast.

"Never mind, just keep Tobi the fuck away from room!" Hidan yelled, cursing more as he stormed away. Aoi stuck her tongue out at him, her face morphing to match Hidans, Tobi laughed with glee at her mockery of Hidan. The other reason she was wanted was for her clans secret technique of changing their image completely to match someone, even mimicking ones chakra signature. Her clan was notorious for their expertise in espionage.

"Thank you, Aoi! Tobi like's when pretty ladies stands up for him!" Tobi squealed, hugging the female. Who just laughed as she patted the top of his head.

"Oh Tobi, you're such a sweetie. What's an angel like you doing in a place like this?" She sighed, smiling sadly as she imagined the sweet man behind the mask.

"Me, an angel? Wow!" Tobi exclaimed, running away happily, announcing his angelic personality to the world. Aoi just shook her head and chuckled walking back to her room.

The sound of Tobi's footsteps echoing stopped at the end of the hall, his head slightly turned towards her room, listening to her door shut,_ if only she knew._

Aoi sighed, laying on her bed, remembering the day she was offered a position here...

_The petite, female ANBU charged towards the group of rouge ninja, all S-rank. Her mask hid the glint of satisfaction in her eyes as she threw multiple kunai at the group. Two of them managing to get minor injuries from it."Bitch!" They yelled, as she landed swiftly to the ground, her hands glowing with her medical ninjustu as the two who got injured from her kunai collapsed to the ground. Foam erupting from their mouths as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads, dieing. Poisoned kunai, her specialty._

_The rest of the men gasped as she charged at them, reaching the first man she hit a few of his pressure points, her focused chakra cutting off his air lines and exploding his heart. The last three men gasped with fear as she approached them, removing her mask, to their surprise. A smirk on her face as she flashed in front of the first man. A single kiss laid on his forehead, multiple cuts and scratches appearing all over his body. His screams echoing around the deserted forest as he fell on his knees. A pool of blood forming around him as he fell face first, his skin stone cold, his eyes dead. The ANBU then flashed in front of the second man, kissing him on the cheek, he let out a sharp breath as her lips glowed, his life force being drained as his body grew skinny and limp. She dropped his body as she smirked at the last behind him and punched him with the monster strength her master passed down to her. Satisfaction in her voice as she called for her teammates. A job well done._

_"Powerful, very powerful. You'll make a great addition." The female turned to see a red haired man and blonde haired man behind her, the bodies of her comrades behind them. She looked at them horrified, her entire team dead._

_"Join us, or die, un." The blonde smirked, staring at the women. A laugh erupting from her._

_"I thought you'd never come." She mussed._

Aoi shuddered at the thought, her teammates didn't know the entire mission. She set them up, to watch her defeat the enemies, knowing they'd be killed by the Akatsuki as they watched. She purposely put on a show to impress the criminal organization. The mission was to join the Akatsuki at any cost, a task given to her by the elders.


End file.
